


Roulette Russa

by minavagante (prouvairing)



Series: oh partigiano, portami via [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Italy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don Matteo AU, F/M, Gen, Generally Unsafe Behavior, Italiano | Italian, Les Amis In Motorino, M/M, Motorcycles, Speeding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/minavagante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Quando finalmente scatta il verde, partono tutti come una sciame d’api, facendo zig-zag tra le macchine come se fossero loro i padroni della strada.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>O, quando les Amis escono la sera, tutta Gubbio trema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roulette Russa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Russian Roulette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021064) by [minavagante (prouvairing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/minavagante)



> Grazie tante a [Gra](http://yallmotherfuckersneedpatria.tumblr.com) che mi ha aiutato con tutti questi headcanons... il merito va anche a lei.

È il suono scoppiettante dei motorini ad avvertire Cosette che le altre sono arrivate. Il messaggio di Eponine è praticamente superfluo.

 **Eponine (19.34):** _o raperonzolo la cali la treccia?_

 **Cosette (19.35):** _Fate un altro po’ di casino e scende Myriel, altro che treccia!_

Cosette è pronta da mezz’ora, i capelli pettinati (inutilmente: tra il casco ed il vento finiranno per sembrare un covone di paglia), il trucco perfetto ed i jeans lunghi nonostante sia Agosto (perché sia mai che caschino e lei debba spiegare a Valjean le ferite sulle gambe).  È assurdo che, alla sua età, debba ancora fare le cose di nascosto come una quattordicenne, ma tant’è. Valjean è stato categorico, al riguardo: “Uscire in motorino è come giocare alla roulette russa!” – diceva – “Hai mai guardato le statistiche? Ogni volta che i tuoi amici escono, è un miracolo che tornino tutti vivi!”

Fantine non era sembrata tanto convinta, e infatti Cosette è quasi certa che stia solo facendo finta di non aver sentito il rombo dei motorini. Ufficialmente, stasera, Cosette prende l’autobus con Marius ed Eponine.

Agguanta la borsa e scende le scale, cellulare ancora in mano, e manda in fretta un messaggio a Feuilly:

**Cosette (19.37):** _Sono arrivati! Ci vediamo nel parcheggio?_

Bussa due volte sulla porta di Fantine, per farle sapere che sta uscendo. Le vecchie e Myriel già dormono, e nessuno vuole rischiare di svegliarli. Quindi, Cosette sgattaiola via in gran silenzio, e trova Eponine e Musichetta, con i loro bravi Liberty, ad aspettarla nel parcheggio – che è appena nascosto dalle finestre di casa sua. C’è anche Bossuet, che la saluta con la mano, l’altro braccio attorno alle spalle della sua ragazza.

“Tutto in regola?” le chiede Eponine, porgendole il secondo casco con un sorriso.

“Sì, non hanno sentito nulla… per miracolo!” le risponde Cosette, ma già la sua irritazione svanisce. “Dobbiamo organizzarci meglio. La prossima volta aspettatemi all’angolo e io vi raggiungo in bici.”

Eponine annuisce meccanicamente, poi inforca il motorino, seguita a ruota da Musichetta e Bossuet, che le cinge la vita con le braccia.

“Salga, principessa!” le intima Eponine, e Cosette non se lo fa ripetere due volte. “Molte grazie, mio prode cavaliere,” risponde, per poi aggiungere: “Dovrebbe raggiungerci Feuilly…”

Il suddetto sceglie quel momento per arrivare sgommando, fare _ciao_ con la mano senza nemmeno fermarsi, ed urlar loro: “L’ULTIMO A CASA DI JOLY E’ UN BONAPARTISTA!”

Con una minaccia del genere, i quattro non possono far altro che sgasare e tentare di raggiungerlo.

 *

“No, Enjolras, non puoi venire in centro in bici! È troppo lontano!” gli dice Combeferre esasperato.

Enjolras incrocia le braccia, con un il cipiglio ostinato che dice, _Vuoi scommettere?_

“Allora prendo i mezzi,” risponde, ignorando il grugnito derisorio di Courfeyrac.

“Ma ci metti due ore! Dai, Enj, con il motorino sono dieci minuti al massimo…”

“È pericoloso,” ribadisce Enjolras, per poi corrucciarsi ancora di più. “Senza contare poco ecologico. Andiamo, Combeferre, a te non dovrei spiegarle, queste cose…”

“Non avremmo questo problema se qualcuno si decidesse a prendere la patente,” borbotta Courfeyrac, che sta beatamente giocando a Angry Birds sul telefonino di Combeferre.

“E poi, scusa,” torna all’attacco Enjolras, imperterrito. “Il problema non si pone: non c’è posto. Tu porti Courf, gli altri sono tutti occupati…”  
“Bahorel no,” dice Combeferre, ma Courfeyrac lo contraddice: “No, guarda, lui è già partito assieme agli altri. In pratica siamo rimasti solo noi e… be’, Erre.”

“Cosa!?” strilla Enjolras, la voce che gli si alza di almeno due ottave. Combeferre tira un sospiro sofferto.

E, infatti, Grantaire gira l’angolo in quel momento, preceduto dal ruggito della sua moto. Si ferma accanto a loro con tutta la gloria del suo 250 e si alza la visiera del casco integrale. “Un’uccellino mi ha detto che hai bisogno di un passaggio, Apollo!” esclama allegramente Grantaire, gli occhi azzurri che ammiccano attraverso l’apertura del casco.

“No,” fa Enjolras – ed è difficile dire se sia più rossa la sua faccia o la sua maglietta. “Vado a piedi.”

 *

Grantaire è più o meno sicuro che Enjolras sia stato un koala, in una vita precedente.

Perché altrimenti non si spiega la presa ferrea che l’altro ha sulla sua vita, la faccia nascosta nella sua spalla, e le gambe che gli stringono i fianchi come una morsa.

Di sicuro, spazio per lo Spirito Santo, tra loro due, non ce n’è.

E lui non ha ancora deciso se bestemmiare o ringraziare profusamente tutti i santi del paradiso.

Grantaire – perché, in sostanza, gli piace un sacco rompere i coglioni ad Enjolras – fa le curve come se fosse al Gran Premio, il ginocchio che quasi sfiora l’asfalto. Se passasse Javert, gli prenderebbe un infarto. Ad ogni curva, sente Enjolras strillare e stringerlo un po’ più forte, per poi urargli oscenità in siciliano nell’orecchio (di cui, grazie al cielo, Grantaire non capisce un’acca).

È quando raggiungono un rettilineo, che tutto cambia. La moto ruggisce, mentre Grantaire da gas e lancia un urlo liberatorio. Sente Enjolras sussultare e tremare dietro di lui, ma non ci crede finchè non sente il suono appena percettibile sotto l’ululare del vento. Una risata.

Enjolras _ride._

E allora anche Grantaire scoppia a ridere ed accelera (il limite, ormai, è morto e dimenticato), incapace di smettere di sorridere.

 *

Raggiungono les Amis da qualche parte nel centro, e loro accolgono il basso boato della moto di Grantaire con grida entusiaste.

Gubbio, ancora una volta, è invasa dai ragazzi dell’oratorio in sella.

Fermi al semaforo, si urlano battute e frammenti di dibattiti della riunione di ieri sera, scommesse e piani per la serata. Eponine lancia un bacio aereo a Grantaire, Cosette tende la mano per stringere quella di Marius, Bahorel guida decisamente troppo vicino a Feuilly perché sia sicuro, Musichetta e Bossuet si sporgono per tranquillizzare Joly che sta stritolando la vita di Feuilly (condividendo appieno l’apprensione di Enjolras per i motocicli), mentre Combeferre e Courfeyrac danno indicazioni più precise a Jehan.

Quando finalmente scatta il verde, partono tutti come una sciame d’api, facendo zig-zag tra le macchine come se fossero loro i padroni della strada.

E se Javert tenta di fermarli per aver infranto il limite di velocità, basta che Cosette faccia capolino da dietro ad Eponine perché abbassi la cresta e mormori un, “Vabbè, questa volta passi… ma non rifatelo!” per poi dileguarsi in tutta fretta.

“Ma che gli prende?” le chiede Eponine quando ripartono, urlando per farsi sentire. Cosette si piega in avanti per risponderle: “Credo che abbia una cotta per Papà. Ma secondo te glielo dice che mi ha vista con te?”

Eponine può solo scuotere le spalle. “Boh. Spero per te di no.”

Cosette sospira. Les Amis le sfrecciano accanto, ridendo, ognuno alla ricerca di un buco in cui parcheggiarsi.

“Qualcuno deve prendersi questa dannatissima patente.”

Speranza vana.

 *

Quando finalmente parcheggiano, Enjolras scende barcollante e si toglie il casco. I suoi capelli, che solitamente ricadono in onde morbide ed ordinate, sono una nuvola di nodi dorati, e lo fanno sembrare un leone. Per contro, i riccioli bruni di Grantaire sono selvaggi, sì, ma non più del solito.

Enjolras _non_ ha l’impulso di passarvici le dita per sistemarli. Ovviamente.

Sente il calore che gli sale su per il collo, ed anche Grantaire evita il suo sguardo, rosso come un pomodoro. Enjolras preferisce non pensare alla figura di merda appena fatta, a come gli si è stretto, agli strilli acuti emessi, agli addominali di lui che ad ogni curva gli guizzavano sotto le dita–

No.

 _Ovviamente_ non ci pensa.

“Sei un pericolo pubblico,” gli dice invece, e gli tende il casco bruscamente. Grantaire finalmente lo guarda, ed ha pure la faccia tosta di ridacchiare. Enjolras tiene ostinatamente il broncio, anche se il ricordo dell’adrenalina che gli bruciava nello stomaco, delle urla di Grantaire e delle loro risate sul rettilineo lo fa quasi sorridere. “Comunque, grazie.”

Il ghigno di Grantaire si allarga, mentre agguanta il casco di Enjolras. “ _De rien._ Quando vuoi, Apollo.”

La combinazione di francese e di Grantaire che smonta dalla moto con un movimento fluido potrebbe anche, una volta per tutte, far esplodere il povero Enjolras.

Poi Courfeyrac viene inaspettatamente in suo soccorso, allacciandogli un braccio intorno al collo, mentre il resto de les Amis gli si affolla attorno. “Be’ andiamo? Queste pizze mica si mangiano da sole!”

È una scelta dura, quella tra il bestemmiare e il ringraziare il cielo.

**Author's Note:**

> Perchè nessuno degli Amis si è ancora deciso a farsi la macchina? PERCHE' ROMPERE I MARONI A TUTTA GUBBIO E' PIU' DIVERTENTE. Poi dovrei fare i conti per capire chi è maggiorenne, in questa, e chi no, e non mi va. Diamo per scontato che R e Bahorel lo sono. Poi quei due amano le loro moto, eh (Bahorel ne ha una seria, meglio pure di quella di R che ha dovuto comprarsela da solo perchè il padre COL CAVOLO che gliela comprava).  
> (Anche i rispettivi boyfriends/soon-to-be-boyfriends amano segretamente le moto)  
> Ok, ho parlato troppo.  
> Serena out~
> 
> P.S. Ah, la battuta sulla roulette russa è no-ma-sono-seria stata detta da mia zia, che detesta i motorini. Mio fratello, da allora, la prende in giro, ed i motorini a casa nostra sono sinonimo di roulette russa. E mo' sono finiti in una fic.


End file.
